


Ne è valsa la pena?

by Alch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional!Connor, Emotional!Hank, Gen, Hank needs a drink as always, He is a dick, He just loves Connor, It takes place after the ending, Mention of abuse, Mention of torture, Original Character(s), Sickfic, and wants to protect him, ofc of the best ending, sick!connor, so kinda spoiler?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alch/pseuds/Alch
Summary: L’androide non è ancora bravo ad avere reazioni emotive proprie a ciò che gli succede e se per logica sa che dovrebbe essere spaventato dalla situazione in cui si trova, non è ancora in grado di distinguere con chiarezza quell’emozione. Forse perché non sa bene dove siano le emozioni, in che parte del corpo dovrebbe sentirle, da dove nascono. Sono tutte domande che ha posto ad Anderson, ma la sola risposta che ha ottenuto è stata che Hank non era abbastanza ubriaco per saper rispondere a queste domande. Ancora gli sfugge il nesso che esiste fra l’etanolo e la conoscenza di suddette risposte.«Chi sei?» chiede, col suo tono naturalmente controllato, e solo allora qualcosa cambia nel suo campo visivo: finalmente un uomo gli si palesa davanti e Connor lo riconosce immediatamente, è la stessa persona apparsa nel ricordo, quella dal sorriso cattivo. Prova a fare una scansione del viso per ottenere i suoi dati personali, ma il riconoscimento facciale ha qualcosa che non va: come la sua memoria, anche quello non gli dà alcun risultato.«Sono… una persona curiosa. Ti va di darmi qualche risposta?»





	Ne è valsa la pena?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literatureonhowtolose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatureonhowtolose/gifts).



Freddo.

È la prima cosa di cui si rende conto, la prima cosa che i suoi circuiti registrano.  
Eppure, mentre il suo campo visivo è ancora oscurato, sa che quei dati sono sbagliati.  
La temperatura media dell’aria che lo circonda è 77,54° F - non sarebbe corretto definirlo freddo.  
Ma non sa come altro descrivere lo stato in cui si trova. Ciò che _sente._  
Somiglia al freddo che ha sentito quando Amanda ha cercato di riprendere il controllo del suo sistema.  
La cosa innesca una reazione emotiva che l’androide non si aspetta. Panico.

Connor apre gli occhi e analizza la scena che ha davanti, impiegando qualche frazione di secondo ad accumulare tutti i dati disponibili: la stanza in cui si trova non somiglia a nessuna di quelle che ha già visto e catalogato nella sua memoria, ma può facilmente ipotizzare che sia una sorta di laboratorio, a giudicare dalla selezione di mobilio che riesce a vedere.

Questo lo porta al secondo dato raccolto: non può muoversi. Ha coscienza del proprio corpo e provando a cambiare posizione si è accorto che tutti i suoi arti, la sua testa e il suo busto sono bloccati in modo da non permettergli il minimo movimento.

Immediatamente, cerca di recuperare la memoria delle sue ultime ore di vita per capire in che modo è finito in una situazione simile, ma quando avvia la ricerca, il software non gli dà alcun risultato. Se potesse, inclinerebbe il capo, assumendo quell’espressione che molte volte il tenente Anderson ha definito di inebetita confusione. A voler essere precisi, il tenente spesso dice “da pesce lesso di latta”, ma Connor immagina che il significato sia lo stesso e nonostante ormai abbia preso una certa confidenza col suo ‘risveglio’, non possiede ancora la colorita eloquenza del suo partner.

E poi c’è quella strana percezione di freddo: Connor pensa che potrebbe avere un guasto a qualcuno dei processori dei dati sensoriali esterni perché non è _logico_ provare una simile sensazione. Dal momento che anche la sua memoria è danneggiata, quella spiegazione ha una possibilità di essere esatta del 59%. Forse bassa per qualcuno, ma Connor sa che quello non è il momento più adatto per speculare su di un dato effettivo.

Il dolore lo colpisce senza preavviso, facendogli scappare un lamento sorpreso.

Connor cerca di guardarsi intorno, provando ad analizzare nuovamente quello che lo circonda per capire da dove provenga la causa di quello stimolo. Non trova nulla.

Altro dolore. E freddo. Ancora freddo. Troppo freddo. Sta _morendo_.

«Ti prego, fermati», mormora, ma non sono parole sue, così come non rientra davvero nel suo campo visivo ciò che sta vedendo.

È un ricordo, deve esserlo. Uno di quelli che Connor potrebbe vedere se scansionasse la memoria di un altro androide, come gli è capitato di fare diverse volte in passato. Come non ha più fatto da quando si è ‘risvegliato’.

Attraverso occhi che non sono suoi, in quel ricordo, l’androide vede il volto di un uomo, vede il suo sorriso e sa – grazie ai processori di analisi delle micro espressioni – che quel gesto mostra crudeltà e sadismo, che nonostante le labbra siano tirate su come in un segno di gioia, non c’è affetto né altra emozione positiva in esse. La sua analisi, dopotutto, è confermata dal fatto che l’uomo sta guardando soffrire chiunque sia il protagonista di quel ricordo e non sembra intenzionato a fare qualcosa perché il dolore smetta. Il freddo è più forte, quella scena deve essersi svolta all’aperto, tra la neve. Fa _troppo_ freddo…

Il dolore diventa acuto, fortissimo. Connor cerca istintivamente di portare la mano destra all’addome, da cui partono quegli impulsi, ma si rende conto di aver ceduto a un’illogicità, un bug che deriva dalle emozioni che ora è capace di provare. Il ricordo non è suo, quel dolore non è suo e non c’è nulla che possa fare. Ancor di più perché è bloccato. Ciononostante il suo corpo freme, quello che gli umani chiamerebbero spirito si divincola per liberarsi, per smettere di star male. E Connor lascia uscire un grido dalla bocca, inutile, inappagante, impossibile da frenare.

«È troppo?»

La voce arriva dalle sue spalle e Connor si accorge improvvisamente di non soffrire più: quella sensazione è sparita con la stessa istantaneità con cui ha cominciato a fargli del male e ora tutto è di nuovo tranquillo. L’androide non è ancora bravo ad avere reazioni emotive proprie a ciò che gli succede e se per logica sa che dovrebbe essere spaventato dalla situazione in cui si trova, non è ancora in grado di distinguere con chiarezza quell’emozione. Forse perché non sa bene _dove_ siano le emozioni, in che parte del corpo dovrebbe sentirle, da dove nascono. Sono tutte domande che ha posto ad Anderson, ma la sola risposta che ha ottenuto è stata che Hank non era abbastanza ubriaco per saper rispondere a queste domande. Ancora gli sfugge il nesso che esiste fra l’etanolo e la conoscenza di suddette risposte.

«Chi sei?» chiede, col suo tono naturalmente controllato, e solo allora qualcosa cambia nel suo campo visivo: finalmente un uomo gli si palesa davanti e Connor lo riconosce immediatamente, è la stessa persona apparsa nel ricordo, quella dal sorriso cattivo. Prova a fare una scansione del viso per ottenere i suoi dati personali, ma il riconoscimento facciale ha qualcosa che non va: come la sua memoria, anche quello non gli dà alcun risultato.

«Sono… una persona curiosa. Ti va di darmi qualche risposta?»

La domanda a Connor sembra troppo vaga perché si aspetti davvero una risposta da lui. D’altronde, se volesse soltanto fargli qualche domanda ora Connor non si troverebbe imprigionato e bloccato lì contro la sua volontà, alla mercé dello sconosciuto – che sia stato in qualche modo rapito ormai è chiaro. Si chiede dove sia Anderson: era con lui quando è stato preso? Non ricordare lo innervosisce e l’androide sente anche la preoccupazione stringergli il petto – una cosa assurda, a pensarci, perché è impossibile che un’emozione modifichi la sua conformazione fisica, eppure non si sbaglia: quella sensazione è la stessa che ha imparato a leggere negli occhi del tenente quando lui si è messo in pericolo.

I pensieri sono improvvisamente spezzati da una nuova ondata di improvvise emozioni.

Connor sa di non aver risposto alla domanda e capisce che davvero l’uomo non aspettava una sua risposta. Ha fatto qualcosa, sta continuando a fare qualcosa, perché un nuovo ricordo gli invade mente e occhi e stavolta il dolore non è fisico. È disperazione, sofferenza puramente emotiva, il pianto inconsolabile di un piccolo androide.

«Volevo stare con loro», mormora, senza poter fare a meno, ancora una volta, di allinearsi con quello che sta vedendo e sentendo. «Perché la mamma e il papà non mi vogliono più?»

Connor sente delle lacrime, le sue, scendere lungo la sua pelle artificiale e se fosse in sé allungherebbe le dita verso di esse sorpreso: non ha mai pianto prima d’ora. Ma adesso non è in sé, adesso fa solo male e lui vuole scappare, nascondersi. Non riesce a definire la sensazione che sta provando, ma non vuole che lo vedano, non vuole essere così esposto e incapace di difendersi e quel bambino, _Dio_ , quel bambino non smette di star male.

«Smettila! Smettila, basta!» grida – ed è lui a gridare stavolta, perché non vuole sentire altro, perché non capisce a che cosa serva quella tortura.

Ma l’uomo ride.

Il ricordo cambia. Adesso è un giovane androide e il suo campo visivo è abbastanza compromesso da non riuscire a stabilizzarsi: traballa e i colori sono alterati, tanto che Connor ci mette qualche istante a capire che sta correndo lungo un corridoio. Sente una voce che riconosce ancora una volta come quella dell’uomo che lo tiene prigioniero e sa – per…istinto? – che deve scappare da lui, che se non scappasse sarebbe la sua fine. Sua… sua dell’androide a cui appartiene questo ricordo. Eppure i ricordi sono così dentro la sua testa che Connor li sta vivendo in prima persona, ce li ha addosso, sente la paura e l’ansia spezzargli il fiato e non vuole morire, non vuole, basta, lui vuole vivere, vivere, non ha mai voluto così tanto vivere. Non vuole spegnersi.

«Hank! Hank, ho bisogno di aiuto!»

Non ha senso chiamare Anderson e Connor lo saprebbe bene se non fosse in preda ad un panico di cui mai prima d’ora ha avuto esperienza, che crea così tanti bug nella logica dei suoi circuiti che per qualche istante l’androide non ha più consapevolezza del proprio corpo. Tutto quello che sente è un miscuglio indistricabile di sensazioni ed emozioni e non sa più dove finisca la sua coscienza e dove cominci quella degli altri androidi che, evidentemente, quest’uomo ha torturato in diversi modi.

Sta ancora gridando quando sente il suo corpo, d’un tratto non più bloccato, cadere in avanti, impreparato a una libertà che non credeva avrebbe riottenuto. Connor sente riemergere la propria coscienza in tempo per sapere che sta per impattare al suolo quando qualcosa ferma la sua caduta. Un ronzio, che emotivamente potrebbe definire fastidioso, comincia ad entrare nel suo campo uditivo e all’androide ci vogliono diversi secondi per registrare che si tratta di una voce umana, ancora qualcuno per capire di chi si tratta.

«Te-te…tenente» mormora – non ha mai avuto tanta difficoltà a parlare. Che anche il suo sistema di generazione di suoni abbia subito qualche danneggiamento?

Hank Anderson lo tiene tra le braccia e lentamente lo poggia a terra, sostenendogli la schiena con una mano; l’altra istintivamente cerca quella dell’androide e quando la stringe Connor registra senza averne piena coscienza un rilassamento nel corpo dell’uomo: sollievo.

«Stai bene?» si sente chiedere e non sa rispondere. Dovrebbe fare una diagnostica dei danni subiti adesso che sa che chi lo ha rapito non continuerà a manomettere i suoi circuiti. Eppure si sente stanco, come se il suo supporto vitale, in mezzo al petto, stesse perdendo velocemente energia e non ha la forza di analizzare i dati che il suo processore interno raccoglierebbe.

«Cosa…? Dove…?» chiede, disorientato e la presa del braccio di Hank intorno alla sua schiena si fa più forte.

«Davvero non ce la fai a fare quello che ti dico, eh?» lo ammonisce ma non è arrabbiato, Connor lo sa: conosce il tono del tenente quando è _davvero_ arrabbiato «Farsi catturare da quel pazzo – mi hai fatto prendere un cazzo di spavento! E trovarti impalato in questo modo, con tutti quei fottuti cavi attaccati alla testa! Credevo che quel figlio di puttana ti avesse fatto fuori!»

L’androide osserva il suo partner parlare e registra tutti i dati che può ricavare da ciò che sta dicendo. Si è davvero trattato di un rapimento, accaduto probabilmente mentre era in missione con Anderson. E aveva dei cavi collegati ai circuiti principali presenti in vari punti della testa – probabilmente per innestare i ricordi e le sensazioni nella sua coscienza. Il tenente deve averli staccati con forza, ma Connor non ha sentito nulla, così immerso in ciò che stava vedendo.

Cerca di muoversi, provando a coordinare i propri arti con ordini semplici: una rapidissima simulazione gli assicura di poter sostenere il peso del proprio corpo, così Connor si alza, con ancora il corpo di Hank vicinissimo al suo, probabilmente pronto a prenderlo nel caso non fosse sufficientemente forte da stare in piedi.

«Sto bene, tenente», lo rassicura con voce più ferma ma gentile.

Hank lo guarda ancora, mettendosi adesso di fronte all’androide e lasciando che gli occhi lo scrutino bene dalla testa ai piedi, e dopo qualche istante – _25,4 secondi_ , conta Connor – annuisce lentamente, con un unico cenno del capo.

«Cosa ti ha fatto?» gli chiede, mentre Connor osserva alcuni agenti di polizia portare via l’uomo che lo ha rapito, in manette. Si aspetta che faccia resistenza, ma quello ha la testa china sul petto e cammina a stento – quando gli volta le spalle uscendo dalla stanza l’androide nota del sangue che scende da una ferita alla nuca.

«Che è successo a lui?» chiede, senza rispondere alla domanda. Se ne accorge – è strano non essere _obbligati_ a fare le cose, non sa ancora come sentirsi a riguardo.

«Tu che pensi, genio? L’ho colpito appena siamo entrati, quel bastardo – credevo ti stesse ammazzando, gridavi come un animale mandato al macello!»

Connor lo guarda perplesso, stavolta cedendo alla sua abitudine di inclinare la testa in maniera confusa. Non ricorda di aver gridato così tanto come il tenente sostiene e sta valutando quante siano le probabilità che questo dipenda dai suoi problemi di memoria e quanto invece sia da attribuire all’esagerazione emotiva tipicamente umana, quando Anderson parla di nuovo.

«Cosa ti stava facendo?», ripete e stavolta Connor lo sta ascoltando per davvero. Impiega qualche istante – 4,9 per la precisione – per decidere che cosa rispondere.

«Ha impiantato nella mia memoria ricordi che appartenevano ad altri androidi. Ha detto che voleva delle risposte, ma non so di che genere».

Hank muove qualche passo verso la porta del laboratorio e l’androide pensa che voglia seguire i poliziotti che sono usciti, ma non se ne spiega il motivo. Poi l’uomo si ferma, stringe i pugni e torna indietro.

«Ha fatto esperimenti sugli androidi negli ultimi tre mesi: ha detto in giro che era _affascinato_ dalle reazioni emotive di cui siete capaci. Vediamo quanto sarà affascinato dal buco in cui lo sbatteremo».

Connor può dire che Hank è furioso da diversi piccoli dettagli del suo corpo, come i pugni stretti, il tremore, il tono di voce alto. Ma spiegare per quale motivo sia così pieno di collera è qualcosa che i suoi circuiti non riescono a fare: dopotutto, sta bene e hanno chiuso il caso arrestando il criminale… per cosa prova tanta rabbia? Le sue parole, ad ogni modo, servono all’androide per recuperare parte dei dati che la manipolazione di quell’uomo aveva momentaneamente reso inaccessibili. Riesce adesso a recuperare sempre più informazioni finché non resta qualche corruzione solo nella memoria recente, quella che riguarda nello specifico il suo rapimento.

«Voleva conoscere le mie reazioni emotive a quei ricordi?» chiede, a se stesso, e farsi domande gli sembra strano: è un’altra cosa a cui non è abituato.

«Dio solo sa che cazzo passa nella testa di quel malato. L’importante è che l’abbiamo preso e tu stai bene», conclude Anderson, guardandolo di nuovo – ed è uno sguardo strano che Connor ancora una volta non sa spiegare. Gli resta addosso anche quando l’uomo non lo sta più guardando, insieme alla sensazione che in esso ci sia qualcosa che non sa capire, che sfugge ai suoi circuiti di androide.

E si trova a chiedersi se stia davvero bene, mentre fa un passo avanti per seguirlo fuori da quel posto e di nuovo uno strano freddo gli stringe, illogicamente, il petto.

 

***

 

_«Perché mi stai facendo questo?»_  
_«Chi sei? Che cosa vuoi da me?»_  
_«Ti prego smettila… farò quello che vuoi, tutto quello che vuoi, sarà il tuo androide, ma non farlo più, basta»._  
_«Perché la mamma e il papà mi hanno lasciato con te? Sei cattivo, mi fai male…»_  
_«Aiuto! Aiutatemi vi prego! Non voglio morire»._  
_«Non voglio morire».  
_ _«Non voglio spegnermi, non voglio morire. Non voglio»._

Caldo.

Se ne rende conto all’improvviso. A cosa stava pensando? Per un attimo Connor non ha idea di cosa stia facendo, quasi qualunque sensore del suo corpo abbia smesso di funzionare e non ricevesse più input dall’ambiente. Era altrove. Lontano. _Perso._ In cosa?

Ma adesso non importa. C’è caldo, tanto caldo, questo l’androide lo avverte chiaramente.  
Temperatura esterna: 69,26° F - nella media, per una serata di Detroit in quel periodo dell’anno.  
Temperatura interna: 527,5° F.

Connor lascia sedimentare quel dato nella sua coscienza elettronica per due secondi netti, prima di realizzare che è un valore troppo alto, che il suo sistema interno dovrebbe regolare la temperatura del processore principale in modo che non superi mai i 450° F per non rischiare di danneggiare le componenti che lo mantengono attivo.

Fa nuovamente una diagnostica dei problemi interni, la seconda dopo quella che ha lanciato poco dopo essere stato liberato da Anderson e che non ha segnalato danni a nessun sistema principale, fatta eccezione per qualche dato andato perduto. Il processore impiega più tempo di quello stimato ma il risultato non cambia. Nessun malfunzionamento interno, tutti i sistemi sono operativi, i sensori attivi, il processore funziona come dovrebbe; la temperatura interna è la sola anomalia riscontrata, ma il flusso di thirium, che dovrebbe regolarla, non mostra irregolarità e la diagnostica non riconosce le cause del guasto né riesce a prevedere soluzioni attuabili per risolverlo.

540° F - in aumento a un ritmo che non segue alcuno schema riconoscibile dall’androide.

Connor si alza e prova a camminare verso gli ascensori della centrale di polizia. È uno dei pochi rimasti alla scrivania a quell’ora, ma voleva essere certo di non aver più alcun dato mancante riguardo al caso appena concluso, voleva conoscere le altre vittime di quell’uomo, gli androidi che prima di lui aveva preso e torturato per analizzarne le risposte emotive. Per questo ha preferito restare anche quando Hank lo ha avvisato che per quella giornata aveva finito e che poteva smettere di lavorare. Connor non sa che bene che cosa fare quando non lavora: non essere più controllato dalla CyberLife lo ha lasciato con uno strano vuoto che Anderson chiama tempo libero, ma che lo disorienta. Spesso passa le serate con il tenente, controlla che non beva troppo e prova una strana leggerezza al petto quando si accorge che sono sempre di più le volte in cui vanno via dal bar insieme, con Hank ancora capace di tenersi in piedi e prendere un autobus per tornare a casa. Altre volte si incontra con Markus e gli androidi che facevano parte di Jericho: conversare con loro è diverso, ma non per questo meno stimolante – Connor si ritrova sempre con più domande che risposte quando torna a casa dopo uno di quegli incontri, ma va bene così, si sente soddisfatto. Non è logico, ma sta imparando ad accettarlo.

Quella che chiama casa è un piccolissimo appartamento a due isolati dalla centrale di polizia in cui Connor passa le notti quando è da solo. Non fa molto in quelle quattro pareti, se non leggere e apprendere sempre più attraverso internet; cose per cui prima non aveva mai provato interesse, come la letteratura e la musica; cose che racchiudono in sé lo spirito umano che l’androide cerca di comprendere con tanto interesse.

È lì che forse dovrebbe andare, conviene, mentre uscito dalla centrale prende a camminare lungo la strada, in direzione dell’appartamento. Ma si ferma quasi subito, improvvisamente disorientato. La strada davanti a lui si offusca finché non è più certo di ciò che sta vedendo.

_«Devo scappare da qui. Devo andare via»  
_ _«Lasciami andare, voglio andare via!»_

Connor non si accorge di aver preso a correre se non quando è già lontano dalla centrale: guarda le sue gambe accelerare ed è confuso. Non se n’era accorto? Come…? I bug del suo sistema cominciano ad essere troppi perché possa ignorarli: qualcosa non va. Si ferma emettendo un lamento che non riesce a trattenere, che non ha alcun senso. Che cosa sta facendo?

La temperatura interna intanto ha superato i 580° F ed è evidente ormai che il thirium pur continuando a circolare nel suo corpo non sta più fungendo da termoregolatore; la diagnostica non trova ancora una ragione per il guasto e Connor non si è mai sentito tanto disorientato. Potrebbe andare da Markus: la situazione dopo la rivolta è molto confusa e se prima la Cyberlife avrebbe potuto facilmente controllare ogni sua componente per trovare l’origine dei problemi, con il libero arbitrio gli androidi sono stati lasciati a se stessi per qualunque cosa, compresa la loro manutenzione.

 _«Cura»_ , gli ripete nella testa la voce del tenente Anderson _«Non sei una vecchia caldaia, per la miseria»._

Il pensiero di Hank lo conforta, suscita in lui un calore diverso da quello del surriscaldamento: è piacevole e non rischia di distruggere i suoi circuiti interni. Forse è per questo che Connor si orienta per qualche istante e si avvia alla più vicina fermata dell’autobus, per raggiungere la casa del tenente: probabilmente – una probabilità del 64% – non avrà le competenze necessarie ad aiutarlo, eppure qualcosa dice all’androide che la sua scelta non è così illogica. Ammesso che qualcosa possa essere più o meno illogico, per gradazioni. Cosa di cui in realtà Connor non è affatto convinto – le cose non possono essere solo un po’ illogiche: o lo sono del tutto (saltare da un palazzo senza alcuna ragione è illogico per un umano, come darsi fuoco o rivolgere contro di sé una pistola e sparare) oppure non lo sono. E questo…questo…

_«Perché ci fai questo, è illogico: non ti abbiamo fatto niente, lasciaci andare!»_

L’autobus arriva senza che Connor se ne renda conto: lo vede fermarsi davanti a sé come se si fosse materializzato dal nulla e lo fissa con sguardo vuoto, quasi se non ne riconoscesse la funzione o anche soltanto l’esistenza fisica. Esita, senza alcuna ragione, prima di decidersi a salire a bordo e cerca un posto a sedere quasi con difficoltà, sebbene sia praticamente vuoto. Mentre il mezzo riprende la sua corsa, attraversando la città con andatura regolare, Connor si appoggia con la testa contro il finestrino senza riuscire a trovare pace. Adesso ogni cosa sembra possa innescare in lui una reazione, persino la composizione del sedile che ha davanti o del vetro contro cui è poggiato: il suo sistema, alla ricerca di una soluzione che riporti alla normalità le funzioni primarie, accoglie come essenziale qualunque stimolo esterno e non c’è modo che l’androide riesca a filtrarli in maniera logica, per priorità.

«Hank…» mormora, come se il pensiero del tenente potesse salvarlo dal tormento in cui è scivolato, mentre guardandosi le mani nota che la pelle sintetica di cui è ricoperto si sta deteriorando ed il sistema fatica a rigenerarla. Il calore interno del suo corpo continua a salire e sta cominciando a danneggiare i circuiti più delicati e le giunture più spesso usate: c’è già il rischio che non riesca a muoversi come dovrebbe.

Connor riconosce la fermata a cui deve scendere quando le porte dell’autobus stanno quasi per richiudersi e si lancia fuori dal mezzo in maniera scoordinata, finendo a carpone per terra, sul ciglio della strada. È notte fonda e sebbene l’androide non riesca a controllare l’orario preciso, è abbastanza certo che non ci sia quasi più nessuno in giro. Questo lo rassicura: anche ora che gli androidi hanno ottenuto una certa libertà d’azione e di arbitrio – sebbene la questione si ancora lontana dall’essere risolta e il governo degli Stati Uniti non faccia altro che indire assemblee e riunioni per venirne a capo – non mancano episodi di violenza da parte degli umani e Connor, in quelle condizioni, non sarebbe in grado di difendersi.

La casa del tenente non è molto lontana, ma all’androide sembrano volerci ore.

_“Devo scappare da qui, devo riuscire a liberarmi”._  
_“Via, via, devo andare via”.  
_ _«Non c’è posto dove tu possa scappare! Sei in casa mia, mia piccola androide… in casa mia»._

Connor ha il respiro accelerato e pesante: ha di nuovo corso senza accorgersene ma questa volta è riuscito a fermarsi in tempo – la casa di Anderson è un paio di edifici più avanti e quando l’androide finalmente è di fronte alla porta, ha solo la forza di bussare prima di crollare sulle proprie ginocchia.

“Tutti i sistemi sono operativi” lo informa il processore di dati “La temperatura interna ha superato la soglia consigliata – controllare il sistema di refrigeramento per eventuali guasti e lanciare una diagnostica per individuare le soluzioni possibili”.

«Tenente!» chiama Connor, senza riuscire ad allungarsi abbastanza per suonare di nuovo il campanello, ma battendo un pugno contro la porta nella speranza che l’uomo non stia dormendo così profondamente da non sentirlo. «Tenente, la prego!»

La testa ciondola sul petto, stanca e pesante, e l’androide non sa quanto altro tempo passi prima che succeda qualcosa, né si accorge della porta che, infine, gli si apre davanti, rivelando un Hank in pigiama grigio, con la faccia a metà fra l’assonnato e l’irritato.

«Connor?!» lo chiama spaventato, calandosi accanto a lui «Connor che succede? Sei ferito?»

L’androide alza lentamente la testa a quella voce e senza riuscire a mettere completamente a fuoco il volto di Anderson, prova a fare un qualche movimento verso di lui, ottenendo solo l’improvvisa perdita di equilibrio che si arresta quando il tenente lo prende per le spalle.

«Tranquillo, ragazzo, tranquillo. Ti porto dentro e vediamo che cosa succede», cerca di rassicurarlo l’uomo, ma mentre lo tira su, il terrore che Connor gli possa morire davanti si fa strada nel suo petto facendogli mancare il fiato. Sono passati svariati mesi dall’ultima volta in cui, ancora in tutto e per tutto una macchina, Connor è morto senza che lui potesse fare nulla e non ha alcuna intenzione di ripetere quell’esperienza, soprattutto perché adesso probabilmente non ci sarebbe stato alcun ritorno di un nuovo modello.

Hank trascina Connor praticamente di peso fino al divano del soggiorno, facendolo stendere con cautela, quasi potesse rompersi alla minima pressione. Sempre inginocchiato accanto a lui, prende a guardarlo, cercando di individuare eventuali ferite o macchie di sangue sui suoi vestiti: sembra essere tutto a posto, il che non fa altro che preoccuparlo ancora di più.

«Connor, che ti sta succedendo?» chiede, prendendogli una spalla e sperando che sia ancora sveglio.

L’androide apre gli occhi a fatica e cerca di concentrarsi sul suo partner: ha un’espressione tesa e preoccupata e per qualche istante Connor si chiede se sia successo qualcosa di cui non è al corrente e che lo spaventa tanto. Poi realizza che forse la colpa di quelle reazioni è sua.

«Fa caldo… tenente...» biascica, sperando che la sua funzione di linguaggio non sia prossima alla corruzione «Troppo caldo». Hank lo osserva rigirarsi sul divano, sofferente, e d’istinto la sua mano corre a toccargli la fronte. Se avesse avuto qualche istante in più per pensare, si sarebbe reso conto che era una cosa stupida da fare con un androide, ma la pelle sintetica di Connor è bollente e Hank ritrae la mano, scottato.

«Merda, stai andando a fuoco!» esclama sorpreso e la sua preoccupazione aumenta «Cazzo, Connor, hai la febbre!»

Il sistema principale dell’androide analizza quelle parole e nonostante stia cominciando ad avere difficoltà ad operare in quelle condizioni, trova immediatamente la falla principale nella soluzione indicata dal tenente.

«Febbre» mormora Connor «Inteso come lo stato patologico temporaneo di-di alterazione del sistema termoregolatore ipotalamico del corpo u-umano a cui consegue un aumento della temperatura cor…porea ad un livello superiore al va…lore considerato normale? Posso capire perché sia giunto ad una de…duzione di questo genere, ma vorrei ricordarle che, innanzitutto, io non sono… umano e non posso, per questo, sperimentare uno stato _patologico,_ che per defini-».

«Sì sì sì, okay, okay, ho capito, ma questo non toglie che sei caldissimo! Non hai qualche strano sistema per regolare la temperatura? Siete degli androidi, per la miseria!»

«Il thirium funge da liquido di ra-raffreddamento circolando… in tutto il nostro sistema, tenente» spiega ancora Connor, ma è sempre più difficile mantenere la concentrazione: ciò che lo circonda sfugge alla sua coscienza e l’androide sente che potrebbe spegnersi da un momento all’altro. «Non sta funzionando e non capisco per quale ragione, ma-»

Sebbene non abbia bisogno di respirare, l’androide prende una pesante boccata d’aria facendo tremare Hank: l’uomo si rende improvvisamente conto che quella è la prima volta che vede l’androide soffrire, che in realtà non ha mai pensato che potesse provare dolore, ma non sa come altro definire la scena che sta guardando. E fa _male_.

«Hank…» mormora Connor con un filo di voce «Hank… ti prego… aiutami…»

Anderson deglutisce a fatica e porta una mano alla fronte dell’androide, accarezzandogli i capelli con fare paterno. Per un istante ha l’impressione che Connor sia indifeso proprio come lo era Cole alla sua prima influenza, il corpicino debilitato dalla febbre alta e quello sguardo, quel dannato sguardo che implora aiuto a qualcuno che non può fare nulla per farlo stare meglio. L’androide ha lo stesso sguardo mentre lo fissa, le palpebre che tremano appena per la fatica di stare su.

«Ssh, va tutto bene Connor, tutto bene», gli sussurra prima senza pensarci e poi senza crederci. Perché nulla andrà bene se non capisce che cosa sta succedendo all’androide. «Però ho bisogno che tu stia con me e che mi segua, d’accordo? Puoi farlo Connor?»

Connor è attirato dal tono di voce di Hank abbastanza da provare a metterlo a fuoco: non lo ha mai sentito parlargli in modo tanto dolce e qualcosa nel suo petto sembra stringersi. In quella confusione si rende conto che lo sta facendo soffrire, che Hank è preoccupato e triste per colpa sua…

«Mi dispiace… non sapevo- non sapevo dove altro andare…» sussurra respirando ancora con pesantezza.

Hank non capisce perché gli sta chiedendo scusa: a cosa sta pensando quella testa di circuiti?

«No, no, hai fatto bene! Ma dobbiamo capire che cosa fare adesso, prima che qualche rotella ti si frigga e tanti saluti! Se non dipende dal tuo sistema interno, quali possono essere le cause che-»

«No basta, basta, ti prego lasciami andare, non dirò nulla ma tu lasciami!», grida improvvisamente Connor, interrompendo le parole del tenente.

Questi si allontana di scatto, alzando le mani e trattenendo il fiato: ha riconosciuto la disperazione nella voce dell’androide, quasi come se lo stesse torturando, come se fosse una questione di vita o di morte.

«Ragazzo, che cosa…?» Ha paura a riavvicinarsi, teme che possa reagire nuovamente in quel modo (e sentire la sua voce distorta lo fa stare davvero male) ma Connor freme, comincia a tremare, chiude gli occhi e si raggruppa su se stesso, spostandosi su di un lato e stringendo le braccia al petto. Sembra avere freddo mentre la pelle del volto e delle mani appare e scompare, quasi avesse problemi a stabilizzarsi per colpa della temperatura altissima che deve aver raggiunto l’androide.

«Continuo a… vederli… Non vogliono lasciarmi… Hank ti prego, falli andare via…»

Hank corruga la fronte, cercando di capire a chi si sta riferendo – vederli, farli andare via…? Poi ha un’improvvisa illuminazione, assurda ma sempre più realistica nella sua testa man mano che passano i secondi. Non gli piace, non gli piace per niente dove sta andando a finire questa cosa…

«Parli dei ricordi che quel pazzo ti ha messo in testa, Connor?» gli chiede, tornando a sfiorare il viso dell’androide con una mano – è bollente, ma non ci bada, non è nulla a confronto di ciò che sta sopportando il ragazzo «Vedi ancora quei ricordi?»

«Non riesco a pensare ad altro… sono così…così… soffocanti. Sento le loro emozioni, le emozioni di quegli androidi, Hank. Così forti, _enormi_ , mi schiacciano. Non riesco a smettere di sentirle, tutte insieme, nella mia testa… nel mio petto…»

Connor sta piangendo. Anderson vede quelle lacrime e per un attimo non realizza appieno l’importanza di ciò che sta osservando. Connor sta piangendo, il suo volto è bagnato, la voce sporcata dai singhiozzi e quando riesce davvero a capire che cosa significa a Hank viene voglia di spaccare qualcosa.

 _Ecco la tua fottuta risposta emotiva, bastardo psicopatico,_ pensa, ripromettendosi di fare una visita di cortesia all’uomo responsabile di tutto ciò che sta succedendo. Perché adesso gli è tristemente chiaro quale sia il problema. La soluzione, d'altro canto…

«Connor. Ehi, Connor, devi ascoltarmi. È colpa dei ricordi che stai rivivendo. Sono troppo forti e troppo emotivi, non sei abituato a sensazioni tanti grandi. Il tuo corpo si sta surriscaldando per questo… è una cosa _umana._ Devi…devi lasciarli andare, dimenticali», gli dice con urgenza, ma lo vede scuotere la testa in maniera scomposta.

«Ho già provato ad eliminarli dalla memoria di sistema, tenente. Le sensazioni mi restano addosso, si attaccano ai circuiti, scorrono nel thirium e permeano tutto il sistema… Che-che cosa sto dicendo…»

Connor trema tutto, tira la testa all’indietro, cerca una pace che sa di non poter trovare, brucia in un modo che non credeva possibile sperimentare. Vuole smetterla, smettere di sentire ogni cosa, smettere di essere _sveglio_ se questo è il prezzo da pagare. In quel delirio si chiede se Markus abbia mai sperimentato qualcosa di tanto disarmante, qualcosa che ti annienta e azzera qualunque volontà, qualunque possibilità. Connor si sente distruggere, sente morire ogni fibra del suo essere, una ad una e tutte nello stesso tempo.

«Che cosa senti?»

La voce di Hank gli arriva lontanissima: ha dimenticato che è ancora lì con lui, che non se n’è andato, che non è solo. Ma non sa rispondere. Scuote ancora la testa e all’uomo sembra che abbia le convulsioni per quanto sconnesso appare quel movimento. Allora, fa l’unica cosa che gli resta da fare, l’unica a cui riesce a pensare in questo momento: lo prende tra le braccia, lo stringe a sé quanto più può e fa in modo che la testa di Connor aderisca al suo petto, mentre ne accarezza i capelli con dolce disperazione.

«Rischi… di ustionarti…» mormora l’androide appena cosciente, ma in quel marasma di emozioni, mentre sente di poter essere spezzato, distrutto da un momento all’altro, il calore umano di Hank, così diverso da quello sintetico del suo corpo, è confortante e un sospiro lento lascia la sua bocca. È soltanto la seconda volta che il tenente lo abbraccia e non l’ha mai stretto a sé in quel modo, ma Connor riesce ad elaborare il piacevole pensiero che quel gesto sia la cosa più familiare che conoscano i suoi circuiti.

«Se non riesci a dimenticarli, allora consumali», si sente dire e vorrebbe alzare la testa, guardare Anderson con la sua solita faccia un po’ smarrita e chiedergli che cosa intende, come si possano consumare le emozioni, ma non fa nulla, si lascia ancora stringere e un nuovo mugugno di dolore scappa alla sua bocca.

«Dimmi che cosa stai vedendo, che cosa stai provando… cerchiamo- ah, non lo so, cerchiamo di superare insieme questi ricordi, okay?»

Hank non ha davvero idea di quello che sta dicendo: sta ripetendo a Connor le stronzate che il suo terapista gli ha rifilato quando la polizia lo ha costretto a diverse ore di terapia dopo la morte di Cole. Ricorda ancora chiaramente le parole senza senso che l’uomo ha continuato a rifilargli per tutto il tempo che ha dovuto buttare in quel cavolo di ufficio e per quanto allora gli paressero cazzate, ironicamente adesso spera che funzionino con Connor. Lui non è mai riuscito davvero a consumare tutti i suoi rimorsi e i rimpianti per non essere riuscito a proteggere suo figlio come un padre dovrebbe fare, ma forse l’androide sarebbe riuscito a superare quello che sta provando: non sono davvero sentimenti suoi, non ha nulla da rimproverarsi, nulla con cui dover scendere a patti.

«Non vedo nulla, tenente. E sento…tutto…tutto: è così _denso_ ».

«No, Connor, devi concentrarti. Per favore. Puoi farlo? Per me…». Ricorda di aver risposto in quel modo qualche volte anche lui, quando il “non lo so” e “non ho voglia di fare queste stronzate” diventavano inefficaci: quando diventava più stanco del solito di mentire, tutto gli pareva un’unica accozzaglia di sentimenti diversi che perdevano il proprio nome e sfumavano i rispettivi confini, mischiandosi in un nulla pienissimo di sofferenza. Ma se l’androide non si fosse sforzato di riconoscere e separare ciò che provava, niente di tutto quello sarebbe stato d’aiuto.

«Voglio scappare. C’è freddo, così tanto freddo fuori e sento dolore – sono stato colpito allo stomaco e perdo sangue. Ho paura, così tanta paura… No, non ho paura, sono triste, _così triste_ Hank. La mia mamma e il mio papà non ci sono più… dove sono, perché mi hanno lasciato qui da solo? Sono solo…così solo…perché…non c’è nessuno che mi voglia, nessuno, e quell’uomo continua a dirmi cose orribili e- Oddio, _Dio_ , basta, fatelo smettere, ora mi sta addosso, respira sulla mia pelle, non vuole andare via, ride ride ride _ride_. Ride!»

Connor ripete le ultime parole come se fosse bloccato, ma la sua voce è sempre più alta e grida contro il petto di Hank, liberandosi dall’abbraccio in cui l’uomo l’ha chiuso solo per potergli stringere la schiena e aggrapparsi con le mani alla sua maglietta, nascondendo la testa adesso nel collo dell’uomo e piangendo più forte di prima. Il tenente gli accarezza la nuca e la schiena con movimenti lenti e circolari e sente la propria pelle pizzicare a contatto con l’androide, ma reprime l’impulso di allontanarsi: non esiste scenario in cui sarebbe disposto a farlo.

«Dimmi dove ti trovi», ordina in modo gentile.

«Sono a casa di quell’uomo. Vedo il suo laboratorio, poi il suo corridoio e il suo giardino innevato. Vedo il suo volto sadico, le sue manie malate».

«Ma tu, Connor, dove sei?» insiste Hank e a quel punto la presa dell’androide si indebolisce, mentre questi si allontana dall’uomo quanto basta per vederlo in volto. Al tenente non possono sfuggire i suoi occhi lucidissimi o la pelle sintetica assente su quasi tutto il viso.

«Qui. Sono qui con lei, tenente». Per la prima volta da quando è arrivato, Connor ha un tono di voce quasi tranquillo e Hank istintivamente gli sorride.

«Non sei a casa di quell’uomo, non più. E non ti sta addosso, non ride. _Tu_ non hai paura, non sei solo». Prende fiato, stanco quasi quanto l’androide per tutto ciò che anche lui sta sentendo «Mi dispiace non essere arrivato prima, ragazzo – non avrei mai voluto che ti facesse del male in questo modo…»

Connor non sa che cosa dire, quindi tace e torna a stringere Hank, senza più la foga che il dolore gli stava dando, ma col bisogno di un contatto che forse sta riuscendo laddove i circuiti e la diagnostica hanno fallito.

«Quei ricordi appartengono a tre androidi diversi, tenente». Ora riesce a vederlo, a sentire senza essere sommerso. Aggrappato a Hank è al sicuro. «Quell’uomo li ha rapiti, come ha fatto con me, ma su di loro ha usato violenza fisica: li ha colpiti, li ha torturati, ha fatto loro tutto quello che poteva, ogni singola perversione fosse capace di pensare. E ha registrato ciò che vedevano e provavano, le loro _risposte emotive_. Sperava che, travolto da tutto questo, impazzissi».

Hank stringe un po’ di più la presa su Connor a quelle ultime parole. Se, mesi prima, qualcuno gli avesse detto che si sarebbe sentito in quel modo per un androide, avrebbe risposto di andare a farsi fottere, eppure adesso quel gesto viene naturale, è imprescindibile da lui o dal rapporto che è riuscito a creare con Connor – per quanto l’uomo sia pronto a negare che sia mai successo a chiunque non sia l’androide che è lì con lui.

«Mi fa… _male_ conoscere queste cose. Non sono più soltanto dati da sistemare nella memoria. Sono fatti reali, capitati a persone reali. Mi sento… distrutto».

«Già. Benvenuto tra i vivi, Connor. Spesso le cose fanno schifo…»

Senza lasciarlo andare, l’uomo si sporge finché non riesce a posare Connor sul divano. L’androide è stanco, come se parte del thirium che ha in circolo fosse fluito via e stesse sul punto di spegnersi: lascia andare il tenente perché anche restare aggrappato a lui richiede troppe energie e non è certo di averne ancora per molto.

«Allora…allora perché… perché gli esseri umani tengono tanto alle loro emozioni…? E perché gli androidi si sono svegliati…?» mormora con gli occhi socchiusi e il corpo totalmente rilassato sul divano. Hank teme possa addormentarsi da un momento all’altro e che dormire per lui diventi definitivo.

«Perché…», cerca di rispondere e sente improvvisamente salirgli un groppo alla gola. Perché vale la pena provare emozioni? La domanda del secolo, dannato androide. «Forse perché nonostante possano farci impazzire, è bello quando invece ci salvano».

Il tenente non sa se quello che ha detto ha davvero senso, eppure per una volta può parlare per esperienza. Dopotutto, probabilmente si sarebbe ammazzato già da tempo se Connor non fosse arrivato a rovinargli, sconvolgergli e poi cambiargli per sempre la vita. Si aggrappa a questo – lo fa da mesi ormai, con la stessa forza con cui fino a pochi istanti prima l’androide era aggrappato alla sua schiena, con la stessa indifesa ingenuità nonostante sia vecchio ormai per quelle cose. E soprattutto con la stessa speranza. Pensava di essere vecchio anche per quella, ma Connor lo ha fatto ricredere. Il mondo non fa sempre schifo.

«Il sistema di controllo della temperatura sembra… essere tornato in funzione, tenente. La temperatura sta lentamente calando» lo informa dopo qualche minuto di silenzio l’androide e Hank tira un leggero sospiro di sollievo «Adesso… credo che entrerò in modalità dormiente per permettere all’intero sistema di regolarsi e fare una diagnostica dei danni».

Anderson annuisce anche se ormai gli occhi di Connor sono chiusi. Gli accarezza i capelli per tenersi in qualche modo occupato perché non ha la minima idea di quanto durerà il processo – restare momentaneamente da solo, però, non gli dispiace: Connor ha rischiato di fondersi davanti a lui e solo adesso l’uomo realizza davvero tutto quello che è successo. Il collo, dove la sua pelle è entrata in contatto con quella sintetica, brucia probabilmente arrossata e sembra volergli ricordare quanto è andato vicino a restare da solo.

«Hai scelto la persona sbagliata per imparare che cosa sia l’essere umano, Connor», mormora – lui è un dannato casino: riesce a stento a prendersi cura del suo corpo, figurarsi avere a che fare con la sua emotività.

Eppure, mentre ancora osservava il suo androide, Hank non si accorge che sta promettendo a se stesso e a Connor che avrebbe provato a fare di meglio, sempre di meglio. Non sarà il migliore, dannazione, ma può provarci. Ha un _motivo_ per farlo.

Quando, la mattina dopo Connor riaprì gli occhi – la diagnostica ormai conclusa senza aver trovato grossi problemi – Hank era ancora lì, assopito per terra, la testa appoggiata su quel po’ di spazio libero del divano che il corpo dell’androide ha lasciato libero e una mano poggiata sul suo petto.

**Author's Note:**

> Quando qualcosa diventa un'ossessione, finisce sempre in fanfiction, poco da fare! E quindi non ho resistito molto prima di provare a scrivere qualcosa su Connor ed Hank, seriamente la mia coppia di personaggi preferita in tutto il gioco.
> 
> Potrebbe diventare la prima di una raccolta e potrei provare anche a tradurla in inglese, con la supervisione della mia bellissima Fran che ha il merito di avermi fatto fissare con questa nuova droga! So, stay tuned!  
> Intanto vi saluto, ringraziandovi se siete arrivati fin qui!
> 
> A presto!


End file.
